


my guy pretty (like a girl)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, i made nico trans because it’s what i deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico loves Nolan so much. So fucking much.He’s pretty sure Nolan doesn’t love him back now, let alone when he’ll find out he secret.





	my guy pretty (like a girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhils/gifts).



> if you found his by googling yourself or anyone you know. close the tab
> 
> this is un-edited because I’m posting this on the bus!

They give Nico the cream after they take off the tubing.

They say to put it on his scars every night for the next year, at least. He should however, continue usage to continuously reduce scarring in that area.

Nico just nods his head as he tries to get used to the sensation of the biggest weight he has ever known being lifted off his chest.

***

Nico applies the cream every single night religiously away from the guys. He’ll just slip into the bathroom, take off his shirt and whip out the cream, and then start applying it at the two angry red scars right under his chest.

He’s able to get the surgery done before the draft and all the PR that comes with it, and in all honesty, Nico could fucking cry about that.

***

When Nico meets Nolan, he just sees this bright-eyed kid, that looks like he belongs to a Catholic school. 

Nolan reaches out to shake his hand, there’s a split second delay in Nico’s mind. He thinks it’s fair he’s being confronted with a cute guy wanting to, like, touch him. 

‘Not in that way’ is what he tells himself

Nico reaches out and shakes his hand, and then introduces himself.

“I’m Nico.” Is what he says, his Swiss accent slipping through more than he meant to, his cheeks flush with red because of this.

Nolan just smiles though, “I know, I’m Nolan”.”

Nico smiles back at him, “I know.”

***

Nico’s like, pretty sure he’s in love with Nolan.

Nolan doesn’t give him weird looks, doesn’t question him about his baby face (and more importantly doesn’t make fun of him for it.)

They’ve exchanged numbers, and Nolan will just text him out of nowhere something he found funny or asking him if he’s gonna go to some PR on thing the NHL has planned. (Nico still can’t believe he’s still playing hockey, let alone in the NHL)

Nico tries to respond to all of them, and for his efforts, Nolan will send back a smiley emoji.

Nico remembers his real smile everytime he does.

***

When the top prospects photo shoot is happening Nico is really worried about taking his shirt off.

He doesn’t think any of the guys will know what the scars mean, but he knows someone on the internet will.

The photographer has him and Nolan take their shirts off, and Nico can feel Nolan’s eyes glance towards his chest.

Nico has seen Nolan shirtless, they haven’t seen much of each other, but Nolan has like, an allergy to shirts and every single time he has a shot to not wear a shirt, he takes it.

He’s kinda glad Nolan doesn’t wear any shirts now because he’s able to avoid staring at Nolan’s like, really muscular chest.

Nico already knows that Nolan’s chest has really pink nipples, he has to use his imagination to think about what they look like hard.

Nolan is still staring at the scars underneath Nico’s chest. Nico knows the scars have looked a hell of a lot better than when the tubing first came off, but still the scars are a red deeper than Nolan’s cheeks.

Nico didn’t mean to make the comparison.

Nolan doesn’t have time to ask Nico any questions about the scars on his chest.

The photographer has had them put on chest pads, which thank fucking god cover up Nico’s chest to enough of an extent that you can’t see the scars in the pictures.

Nico remembers to thank him for it on the way out.

***

When they get they get out of the photography area they’re all alone.

Nolan takes the opportunity to ask Nico a question, “Hey so what were the scars on your chest for?”

Nolan looks so bright eyed at him, and like just curious, not looking like he has bad intentions and for a second Nico just debates telling him.

Nico quickly squashes the idea, he knows how hockey players work. Maybe Nolan would be ok with it but there’s a greater chance he wouldn’t.

Nico can’t take the chance.

“They’re from surgery, I had on my chest a little bit ago,” Nico replies, trying to just give Nolan enough information that maybe, just maybe, he’ll live Nico alone.

He doesn’t.

“What were the surgery scars from? I don’t remember seeing you get time off.” Nolan asks.

God Nico, wishes he could tell him the truth.

There are five seconds of silence of Nolan waiting for an answer, but Nico not telling him.

Then, someone comes in.

“Hey um, Nolan Patrick is needed in the conference room.” The guy asks, glancing between the two.

Nolan takes a deep breath before saying. “That’s me.” And heading towards the conference room.

***

Nico ends up back in his room by the end of the day.

He’s alone without a roommate. He doesn’t know if he just got lucky or if his parents explained the situation.

He almost hopes it’s the former.

Nico chucks himself down onto his bed, running his fingers through his hair and groaning, before getting up and out of the bed to go apply the cream.

He keeps it in the bathroom, it’s just a white tub with a discreet packaging, he’s pretty sure he could pass it off as acne cream if he wanted to.

He takes off his shirt and unwinds the top of the tub.

Then he hears the door open.

He turns around and sees Nolan standing there.

Nico has never felt more vulnerable.

He’s just standing there, the cream in view to Nolan and his scars fuck he has to put his shirt on.

He can’t move though because that would mean admitting something was wrong with him, he has to stand here and have Nolan just look at him.

Nico can see Nolan swallowing.

Nolan comes up to him and says “So I googled what the scars under your chest are from.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he knows.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Is what Nico practically shouts.

“Dude, it’s fine, I promise,” Nolan says, and he’s too fucking close.

Nico sits down on the plastic bathroom floor. He feels tears coming down his face. He’s making these like, really pathetic hiccuping noises.

He just wants Nolan to fucking like him and see him as a guy, not as some fucking halfway built-

“Hey, hey it’s fine, just breathe with me.” And Nolan’s gotten really close to him, he’s right in from of him, sitting down on the floor and taking these like really deep, exaggerated breaths.

God Nico doesn’t know what to do.

So he just scoots closer to Nolan, he wants Nolan to just, like, hug him or something.

And Nolan hugs him.

So Nico’s crying into his chest and Nolan is stroking his hair and whispering things that he can’t hear because his crying is too god damn loud.

Somehow Nico gets calmed down and now he’s really fucking aware of the fact that he was just crying, shirtless, into his crush’s chest.

He gets up, and says, “Thanks for that.” In the best ‘no I wasn’t just crying four minutes ago’ voice he can muster.

“No problem,” Nolan says standing awkwardly now that Nico has stopped crying.

Nico should probably give him the ok to go, he doubts Nolan wants to be here any longer than he has to.

But as soon as Nico opens his mouth, Nolan blurts out “I can put the cream on your scars if you want me to.”

Nico can somehow tell Nolan’s blushing through his already red cheeks.

Nico should wave him off, just say no, but god he wants to say yes so badly and he just “Yeah sure, you can put it on.” Slips out.

It’s worth it to see how Nolan’s eyes brighten.

***

Nolan’s put too much of the cream on his hands, and he’s facing Nico, trying to focus on rubbing in all of the cream so, his tongue sticks out a little and Nico fucking loves it, then his hand accidentally brushes against Nico’s nipple.

Nico bites his tongue to keep from letting out any noises.

But Nolan looks up at him, and Nico doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do so he just nods his head.

And then Nolan’s fingers brush up against his nipple again.

Nico is starting to think that the first time wasn’t an accident.

By the time Nolan has gotten all of the cream rubbed in, Nico has embarrassingly let out a groan from Nolan brushing his fingers over his nipples for the umpteenth time.

When he gets up to Nico’s level Nico just reacts and kisses him.

It’s a good kiss, Nolan knows how to apply just enough pressure and not knock teeth together.

Nolan starts pushing him back, first Nico is resistant, not knowing why they’re leaving the bathroom, but soon he realizes that Nolan is trying to bring him over to the bed.

Nico goes a lot more quickly after that.

When they get on the bed, Nolan breaks the kiss and takes off his shirt and pants, and then.

Nolan takes off his boxers.

Nico’s still wearing his pants in, away really, of how Nolan is here, with him in this hotel room, and-

“Please take your fucking pants off,” Nolan says.

Nico does, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Fuck I wanna ride you,” Nolan says

“You can’t really do that now, maybe later, when I have access to my things,” Nico says, the mental image of Nolan riding him and moaning making him wet already.

“You could rim me,” Nolan says, not like it’s a question, but like it’s an offering.

“Fuck, yeah, let’s do that,” Nico says breathlessly.

Nolan gets in position, his ass up in Nico’s face, and then Nico parts his cheeks and takes a tentative lick.

Nolan lets out a deep groan.

Nico goes in a little bit deeper and is rewarded with a loud moan.

Nico shoves his tongue in deeper than that, and Nolan cums.

Nolan flips over on his back, his lips pressed together when he says “Can we pretend I didn’t go that fast?” 

Nico nods his head.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Nolan asks, sounding concerned.

“No, No, I’ll be good,” Nico says.

He doesn’t really want Nolan to take care of him yet.

“We should probably clean this up,” Nolan says gesturing to his drying cum on Nico’s sheets.

“Yeah,” Nico says.

They both get up, and Nolan pulls on his boxers. Then they go into the bathroom and try to get the washcloth wet and scrub at the cum stain as best as they can.

Nico’s scrubbing at it, when suddenly Nolan asks “Can I stay here tonight?” And he sounds nervous like Nico would say no.

Like Nico could ever say no to Nolan.

Nico just nods his head and Nolan goes back to scrubbing with a smile on his face.

***

(When Nico wakes up, Nolan has his face rested on his chest, and is snoring softly. He goes back to sleep with a smile on his face.)

**Author's Note:**

> I say fuck a lot in this idk why!
> 
> also dedicated to dhils again because I love all of their nolan/nico fics and they low key inspired me to write them
> 
> fun fact the working title for this was ‘top trans rights!’ 
> 
> ask if anything needs to be tagged?? idk I feel like some things should be but idk.
> 
> this is written by a trans man
> 
> title is taking from chanel by frank ocean


End file.
